steveseanmoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Race For The Rocket
The Race For The Rocket is a SteveSeanMovies production, which takes place in the midst of a devastating nuclear war. Scientists from all around the world have agreed that Earth is not suitable for human life anymore and plan to launch rocket ships to find a new home. Our story centers around friends, Steve and Sean, who live in Oregon, trying to get to the rocket ship in Florida, before they launch. Plot A newscaster informs the world that rockets are being launched from a town in Florida, to find a new home beyond the stars. He also informs Oregon that missile heads have been launched and on a trajectory course, heading towards Portland, Oregon. Just as the broadcast finishes, the TV shows that there is no longer signal, making that the final broadcast. At NASA headquarters, it it revealed that the ship can hold 100 million tons, making the rockets public to the world, at no expense. Sean and Steve, pack up and head out of the city, making a camp just outside the city limits. They over sleep, barely escaping the nuclear missiles. Salem, Oregon Sean and Steve reach a car dealership, in order to rent a car to take to the rockets in Florida. As they wait for their car to be delivered, a man emerges from the bushes, torn and in a mess. He reveals his name to be Shadow. He begs for money, so that he can rent a car to take to the rockets. Sean and Steve tell him that they have already rented a car and that he can come with them to Florida. Shadow tells Steve and Sean that he was a star professional football player, who played for the Panthers and has an NFL medal. Their car arrives and they drive off, headed for the rockets. Just as they get in, they discover missiles heding in the direction of Salem. They get a glimpse of the car dealership being demolished as they drive away. They decide to make a pit stop in Kansas City, Kansas, plus Shadow knew the place and could find supplies. Kansas City, Kansas They arrive in Kansas City and make a camp in a grassy field, while Shadow retrives the supplies. While they're waiting, a robber steals one of their bags. As he runs away, Sean catches up to him and kills him with a metal object, and takes back the bag.Shadow arrives at the camp, with food and beverages, and they gorge on them for the rest on the night. They wake up the next morning and hop in the car, making one last pit stop in Atlanta, Georgia. Atlanta, Georgia They finally arrive in Atlanta. Before they can get out of the car, Steve notices a big boulder behind them shaking. In a frenzy, they grab all the bags and supplies. The car gets destroyed and they barely escaped with their lives. Sean discovers a nice looking camp, but it is revealed that two people already inhabit the camp. They attack Steve, Sean and Shadow. Shadow fights back and kills one of the inhabitants. But, Shadow gets killed himself in the process. Steve and Sean decided to save themselves. With no car, they are forced to walk they rest of the way to Florida. Then a man shows up, offering to take them to the town Rocket Town, Florida They arrive at the town, where Steve takes a bathroom break. As Sean waits, a Real Estate manager approaches him and offers to give them a house, temporarily. As they gawk at the house, the same man from Kansas City, revealed to have survived, succeeds in stealing one of the duffel bags. Sean decides to complain about this to the owner of the town. When he arrives at the owners house, it is revealed that he is trying to blow up the town and the rockets along with it. The owner sees Sean looking over the plans, and attacks Sean, leading to a fight. Sean ends up escaping the owner, screaming out to the townspeople, that he is trying to kill them all. They are reluctant at first but believe him when they see someone get killed on the other side of town. The army is informed of the owner's evilness and are dispatched to stop them, but not before enjoying Ducky Momo. Steve, Sean and the man escape with the man's car. They finally arrive at the rockets, seconds to go before it takes off. They quickly unload the car and throw their baggage on board. The owner walks in at the very last moment, before the gates close. The head scientists inform the passengers that the ship is a little overcapacity and somebody has to get off. Steve and Sean trick the owner in thinking that there is some gold outside of the ship. As he runs outside, he perishes under the vacuum of space. As Steve and Sean mourn Shadow, both holding the superbowl medal, Shadow grabs the medal out of their hands, revealing to have survived and safely boarded the rocket ship. The movie ends with Steve, Sean and Shadow in a group hug. Lore In the year 2056 North Korea has taken over Mongolia, South Korea, North East China, Japan, and most American islands in the Pacific, including Hawaii. Before any countries can react North Korea reveals they have powerful nuclear weapons and will use them. The United Nations give billions of dollars to build spacecraft so humans can leave Earth. War starts when missiles are launched at Portland, Oregon. Cast SteveSeanMovies as Sean BlackShadowPro as Shadow Owen as Steve Awards and Nominations Benny Awards: Best Lead Actor- SteveSeanMovies- WON Benny Awards: Best Director- SteveSeanMovies- NOMINEE Benny Awards: Best Motion Picture- WON Sean Awards: Best Action Movie- NOMINEE